Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to three-dimensional semiconductor devices.
In semiconductor devices, increased integration may be an important factor in realizing high performance, low cost devices. In a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device or in a planar memory semiconductor device, integration can be affected by techniques for forming fine patterns, as integration may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. However, since the equipment that may be used to form fine patterns is relatively expensive, there may be limitations as to economically increasing the integration of a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device. To address such a limitation, three-dimensional memory devices (that is, including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells) have been developed.